MacFarlane brothers
The are several minor and deceased characters featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background All of them are children of Drew MacFarlane and his unnamed wife, and brothers to Bonnie MacFarlane. Bonnie mentions one of her brothers as being a banker. His name is Patrick, as heard by NPC talk. The other five brothers are Hank, Owen, Gus, Ethan, and Cole. Cole's age and birth date were not on his grave, however, the death date read 1899. Hank was the first born of the deceased MacFarlane brothers, and was also the first to die. Owen was the second born, and also, the second to die. He and Bonnie were born in the same year, which implies the possibility of the two being fraternal twins. Gus was the third born son, and Ethan the last. Cole's birth, as well as Patrick's birth, is not known in the order. All of the brothers are buried in Coot's Chapel. Interactions One brother is mentioned by Bonnie as being a banker in New York. She does not mention his name, although people in the Warthington Ranch and Armadillo can be heard speaking of "the success of Patrick MacFarlane, working in New York". The other five are all dead. They are all buried in Coot's Chapel. Birth Years *Hank was born in the year 1881. *Owen was born on March 17th, 1882. *Gus was born in the year 1883. *Ethan, the last born, was born in the year 1884. According to Bonnie and the Newspapers, this is also her birth date, making them most likely to be twins. *Cole and Patrick are the only two sons who's birth dates are unknown. Deaths Hank passed away on December 8th, 1893, at the age of twelve, due to tuberculosis. Owen, the second to die, passed away at the age of 14 years, 3 months, and 6 days on June 23rd, 1896. He passed away due to complications from chronic diarrhea. The third to die was Cole, who died on July 26th, 1899, from a gunshot wound to the head. Ethan died in the year 1903 at the age of 19, after attempting to milk a bull, which is impossible since it is male and cannot produce milk. This implies, in typical Rockstar humor, that Ethan grabbed the bull's penis, causing the animal to become angry and ultimately kill him. It's possible that he was drunk when he did this. The last of the deceased MacFarlane brothers to die was Gus. He was killed in a bar fight on August 4th, 1905. He was 22, and the longest living of the five brothers who died. Trivia *A worker at the train station in MacFarlane's Ranch can be over-heard saying, "One of those MacFarlane boys is gonna come off the train from Blackwater one of these days." *In Undead Nightmare zombies rise from some of the brother's graves while cleansing Coot's Chapel. *In Undead Nightmare, one of the brother's graves is replaced with that of Alma Horlick. *Bonnie MacFarlane mentions that one of the brothers use to read Penny dreadful comics during the mission "New Friends, Old Problems". *Due to him having died in 1899 of a gunshot wound, it is possible that Cole MacFarlane died during the Blackwater Massacre. Gallery File:Coots-Chapel-Gravestones-Hank-MacFarlane.jpg|Hank MacFarlane's gravestone in Coot's Chapel cemetery. Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MacFarlane Family